Melee Battles
If your rank is at least Lieutenant Major, you can participate or create Melee Battles. In these battles, you and three other players from your faction will fight against up to four players of another faction (none if facing the Foreigners faction). To enter a Melee, go to the Melee Receptionist or to the Marshal, whom you will find in every Plaza area. Melee Battles are your main source of Honor, which you will gain regardless of win or loss. The result of a battle will affect each factions Conflict Points. There are four Melee types you can choose from, as well as three Level settings. You can create a party to play with friends in the same battle. Ventrilo or any other voice chatting program can be used to improve your teamwork during a battle. Melee Types 'Capture' The most common Melee Type. In these battles, your objective is to capture bases. There are five different types of bases: *'Captain Bases': To capture these bases, 4 Base Captains have to be defeated. They are generally located at the 4 corners of the base. *'Infantry Bases': These bases take the longest time to capture. You have to defeat 1'00 soldiers' within the base. *'Officer Bases': These are arguably the base type that takes the least time to capture. You have to defeat the officer 'who is defending the base (sometimes there will be two of them). *'Tank Bases: To capture these bases, you have to destroy four juggernauts. *'Tower Bases': Same as above, but you have to destroy towers '''instead of juggernauts. There are two variants of Capture battles. In the first one, you have to capture all of the '''enemy bases, while in the second one, you have to capture every 'single bases (including the neutral/yellow bases). 'Defeat In these battles, you simply have to defeat the specified number of units: either 2000 '''or '''3000. It is important to focus only on defeating soldiers. Capturing bases or following enemy officers to kill them is pointless in this battle type, and you will be hated if you do so. It is inadvisable to have two or more players of the same team at the same place. You should split your team and secure a large area for yourself. If you are being chased by an enemy player, don't fight back. Rather, run away, and keep killing soldiers with your attack that has the largest range, and the largest pushback (usually the C4 / J,J,J,K attack). It is your opponent who is wrong while chasing you, because you will be killing units, while he is not. Weapons that give you a large range and a fast moving speed (to run away from enemy players) are recommended. 'Confront' The strict PvP mode. In these battles, your objective is to defeat 10 enemy officers before your opponent team. 'Search' This treasure melee basically is like hide and go seek where you need to kill random enemy officer for them to drop the treasure, each character is only able to carry 3 treasure and once you pick up the treasure, make sure you bring it to your ally base, the faction that got the 10 treasure submitted win the game. Level Setting When creating a Melee Battle, you are given the choice between three Level settings: *Novice: These battles are restricted to players whose rank is below Lt. Colonel or '''who don't have a weapon with a temper value of 16. In this mode, you keep every items your team has found, even if you lose. This '''does not apply to the other modes. *Musou: No restrictions of rank or weapon. *Veteran: These battles are restricted to players whose rank is of at least Lt. Colonel and who have a weapon with a temper value of at least 16. The Level setting seems to affect the quality of loots in battles.